A Night too Remember
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: ProwlxOC.Most women would be ashamed at being pulled from a dinner held by the President kicking and screaming at a secret service member,not me. Flames Welcome-make them count. Read&Review Please:D Lot of fight gorishness more info inside more too come:D


Hey! This is my first Fanfic I'm publishing in the Transformers Universe! Wow!

Never thought I'd get here and I want to thank all the great Authors Already out there for providing such great stories until people like me get our acts together.

This story has is About an OC that has been Rolling around in my head for a While. It's only a one shot. I don't think I couldn't write a story that went for 50 or 70(or more) chapters like some authors I know and love. (I'm not organized enough):D

Anyway, I hope you like it. And I hope I don't screw up Prowl to much, I know there will be some OCCness but not much…I hope.

Some Swearing

RobotXHuman-Holos Used

A Night Too Remember.

The night was cool and the stars where hiding behind a cover of clouds, not that you could see them with all the lights. The gardens were green and flowering. I picked a blue rose and smelled it; it was one that despite its amazing beauty had little or no smell. I let out the breath I'd been holding, the night has been going wonderfully…until the big ape of a man started calling out the Autobots, I lost my cool, I never stood much chance at staying mellow, my dads side all had anger management issues, I'd picked up on them. If he'd just shut up, if he hadn't started on Prowl I could have walked away! But no, he had to go there, and I met him in the middle. Most women would be ashamed at being pulled from a dinner held by the President kicking and screaming by secret service member, not me, all I wanted to do was kick his head so hard he'd see his worthless arse as I kicked that too . And I still wanted to. I looked at my reflection, my hair was done up on top of my head, it had taken 2 hours to do, I felt around my head, Aha! I found the pins that held it in, I pulled and they slid out easily enough, for 2 hours of work it came undone in a snap.

My dress was Emerald Green, it brought out my eyes or so the women told me, but all the girls had agreed with her so it went on the card. Did I mention we used the card the Prez gave us? He said enjoy ourselves, so we did… the dress was Chanel gown, it was nice, it hugged my figure then fish tailed at the bottom, I loved it… but it cost an arm and a leg. Then there was my shoes…the matching Green Jimmy Choos where as Sarah said 'the shoes of her dreams' or one of many. All I knew was that they hurt like a Bitch, and I had wanted to take them off all night. We didn't pay for them ether, I would have got them other wise. They cost $2,500 dollars and they hurt! How could shoes be allowed to cost that much and still hurt?

An Idea popped into my furious head. I walked over to the near by fountain, I sat on the edge and slipped off my shoes, standing up and taking a few steps back I pegged them into the water. They made a satisfying splash and sank into the green scummy water nearly invisible in the dark. I sat down on the edge and lay the rose next to me. I looked at the rose, it was a trickster, and it was overly beautiful to hide its lack of smell, like so many people it hides behind its looks.

"Is there any particular reason your shoes are in the water?" asked a voice from behind me, it was so peaceful it seemed part of the darkness, which was until I saw who it was.

"Gah!" I screamed as I fell backwards, arms swinging uselessly trying to bring myself upright, I didn't fall, that was because in a split second Prowl- or at least his human holoform- was next to me, holding me inches above the water. My hair was close to falling in.

But I couldn't care about it, Prowl- the one person-bot whatever- I hadn't been able to take my eyes off all night was holding me, my face was maybe, 7 inches from his.

"Thanks" I whispered as he righted me. Most women would stair if the saw him in human holoform. His black hair was short but not a buzz like Lennox's. His eyes like all Autobots where blue, and captivating at that, what really stopped people was this entire package put together. When the Autobots made their human holoforms they had obviously spent too much time on the net, because their holos all had a large or small resemblance to a Hollywood Star.

Ironhide looked kinda like Bruce Willis with hair…and it was black with silver through it and a slightly younger one at that but still, you did a double take when you saw him. And Bumblebee loved Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter; he was a wiz when it came to info on the books or movies, even with him loving it his holo was shocking to say the least. Maggie, Mikaela, Sarah and my self almost died when Sam pulled up and a Blonde haired Elijah Woods got out of the drivers side. Sarah, Mikaela and Maggie screamed and me, well I screamed then fainted…but it was nothing to when I saw Prowls…

Flashback

I was in my office, writing up some report explaining why I had hoped in my jet and fired upon Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Long story short they were going to tell Prowl that I'd helped in their last prank.

Any way, in my ear piece I heard prowl ask for me, and the other humans to come and approve his holoform.

Only the Chicks showed up, the guys where blowing something sky high.

"Show us Prowl, it can't do any more then Bees, Right?" said Maggie shooting a look at me.

"Oh shut it, I was shocked" I tried to explain this but I still copped shit 2 weeks later.

"Anyway, moving on, I hope no one goes into stasis at my holoform" said prowl sitting down in his oversized chair, we stood on his desk.

We waited, in a flash a jet black Haired Orlando Bloom stood before us. "What do you think" his voice had changed slightly, it was humanized and in that body I was doomed.

I fell to my knees, unknown to anyone but Maggie I'd had a crush on him since I heard of him. I was stuttering and could speak "bloody- why ddddo th- they hav" the rest was mush.

"Hey! Take and deep breath" said Maggie hauling me up "what did you say?"

" I tried to say, bloody Robots, Why do they have to Pick the few actors I'd have to turn to mush in front of" I cursed them all to the pit for this.

"I can change it?" Said Prowl gently

"NO!" we all yelled at once, "anyway, its more the voice in the body" I said still leaning up against Maggie.

"I can change the voice?" said Prowl, he didn't want to cause any discomfort to me or the other.

"No! No, no I'll be fine, it was just a shock" I sighed.

"Well, you should see who the twins picked, they didn't even bother changing anything but eyes and hair colour"

"yeah, but you made him look even better" I said "who'd they pick anyway?"

"some actors of a popular shoe, I think its call Supernatural" he didn't know what it was clearly.

"no fucking way…" Maggie muttered

"yes fucking way, they did it" it was a personal joke between us, she loved them both, she couldn't pick a favourite one.

"I love living here" said Mikaela

"Why?" I was floored by it, I loved it sometimes but still.

"Because, hot guys for one, hot cars and no other bitches to fight with about them, what else do you want?"

"Sanity to start with" I said sinking to the ground as Prowl walked over.

He offered me a hand "you should have considered that before you got involved with us, even in war they find time to attempt to fry my processor core… every other day." We laughed and as he helped me up I was aware of electricity flowing though my hand.

End Flashback

So here I sat with my own version of Orlando Bloom with the personality of some one I loved to be around "thanks" I said with more volume.

"No worries, it was my fault, I surprised you, not the first time" he had a smirk playing at his lips but he didn't dare smile, it would break the 'no fun, no life' vibe he put off to every one but me and Jazz.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" I said trailing my fingers in the water.

"Never, now why are your shoes in the water?" he didn't give up and subject.

"Well I was mad, so I chucked them, plus they really hurt my feet" I said hoping maybe he'd drop it.

"Why were you mad?" he said ignoring that fact my feet hurt, I'd whined to every one earlier.

"Because I got kicked out for fighting with a dickhead guard and breaking his foot… He started it!" I added before he spoke

"Ah, I heard the start of that, what set you off some much that they kicked you out?" he always asked the wrong questions…or the right ones.

"well he started saying that, uh, well he said that you should be turned into scrap for taking a human law enforcement symbol, you were an alien and unfit to use it, and that you'd use it to chase innocent humans" I spat the words "I told him there was no one better off taking that form and well it went from there, before I left I put a hole in his foot" I looked at my feet sheepishly "I kinda stomped a little hard…there was a lot of blood… " I was blushing madly.

"So it was me?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah I know, it was dumb and all but-" he cut me off.

"No, thank you, it was brave of you. Although putting a hole in his foot wasn't the smartest thing, He could have knocked you unconscious" he wasn't letting me forget that he was grateful.

I made a note to forget it, and then I remembered that almost the whole room had heard him shout 'get that crazy bitch out of here' and 'she broke my foot' so that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Yeah well, you might by proud but all I want to do is to poof" I made the movement with my hands "just disappear from the earth" I stood up and started walking towards the other side of the square fountain.

"No, Come back in, there's a good 4 hours left" he pulled me back, I went off balance and fell into his arms, this sounds romantic but not when you falling causes the person catching you to fall in to 4 ft deep fountain outside the white house.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! Prowl-" he cut me off with a finger.

"Stop, stop saying sorry" he was wet to the holographic bone.

"But you, you're all wet and" I was cut off by his hand.

"Nothing, I can reset the Holo dry, you however are soaked" he helped my stand; I looked like a drowned cat! My dress had torn on a rock; it now had no train and a slit up to my mid thigh.

"Oh shit! My dress! I can't go back wearing this!" I felt for the train, it was dry outside the fountain.

It was too much, too many things had gotten fucked up tonight, I started crying.

Prowl embraced me "shh, it's alright" I kept weeping for another 10minutes. He kept comforting me. It was embarrassing but I couldn't stop.

"I'm" sniff "sorry, I don't" sneeze "do this, I'm normally so composed. God! This is so embarrassing!" I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"okay, lets go inside" I said with determination

"you sure?" he said cautiously, he'd seen me break down over a dress.

"No, but if I stop and think I wont be able to do this" I said, it was true if I stopped to think about this too much I'd never do I'd never move.

"Wait!" he pulled me back to the middle "I came out here for another reason; I mean of course I wanted to make sure you were okay but…" he hesitated.

"Um, well I had a goal for tonight as well, but it's kinda gone to shit…I think" I mumbled.

"yeah well, I uh" he stopped speaking and moved closer.

I tilted my head and moved to meet him "you what?" I whispered

"I can't remember" he got closer "oh, right… this" he said as he closed the small gap. It was a soft kiss, but it sent electricity through my body, my hands snaked up around his neck of its own accord, his like wise slipped around my waist pulling me closer. It picked up intensity, his tongue ran along my bottom lip, just as my mouth went to open, a crack of light and a shout pulled us back to reality.

"Hey! Get out of there!" a big guy blocked out the light, me in my ruined dress I reached down and tore the other side. Prowl tipped his head questioning the move.

"So I can run, speaking of which RUN!" I shouted and took off, he was close behind, splashing through the water I vaulted the wall an Prowl followed at my heels, he caught up.

"Why are we running?" he shouted, the guard had taken after us, along with several others, the door way was filled with our friends and family

"So they don't catch us! Plus its FUN!" I shouted "Duck!" he pulled his head down avoiding a tree limb. He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed.

"Follow me!" I shouted running back towards the fountain.

We got to the other side and I whipped round to face the guards, they went one way and we went the other. I felt childish and stuck my tongue out at him.

He growled and jumped the wall, splashing into the water.

"Oh Shit!" I screamed and hightailed it towards a tree. Prowl did the same but with a two guards and a bigger tree.

The fountain happened again, but when he went to get me I wasn't there. I had jumped into the tree.

"Hello! Up here dipshit!" I shouted he looked up and I jumped down, landing on his shoulders I held on tight and covered his eyes, from my vantage point I could see Prowl, they were back at the fountain.

He ran but one of them crash tackled him and grabbed his legs.

I jumped off my moving ladder and ran over "get the frag off him you pit spawned son of a glitched drone!" I was kicking him with my now bare feet.

A new voice spoke from the crowd of gathered people "Echo?" I would know that voice if I was dead. It was Optimus Prime.

"Um! You got the wrong woman, never heard of her!" I shouted back meekly

"Echo, leave the man alone!" his tone was full of authority I obeyed giving the man one last kick in the nuts.

"That's for interrupting us" I snarled in a low voice at him.

"you" he said at the man on the ground, who despite my best efforts was still holding Prowl down "get off my second in command" the man jumped up rubbing his side.

I stuck my tongue out at him "sucked in" I said, I felt like I was five and was loving it.

"Echo" Prime snapped

"Sorry sir" I was shutting up now.

"Prowl, stand up" Prowl did so, brushing off the mud and dirt.

"Yes sir" he said acting like nothing had happened. I'd have to ask him how he does it.

"Why did you get chased and tackled by some of the President's guards?"

"Uhhh, I wasn't meant to get caught sir" he said using a proper version of my excuse, although I had to admitt hearing Prowl explain all this to Prime was pure Gold.

"Yeah" I butted in "we were talking, and I tripped into the fountain so prowl helped me out but I slipped and pulled him in with me, we were standing up when the glitches in suites showed up and chased us" I was pulling shit out of my arse so I didn't have to tell Prime we got caught making out in a fountain. Plus... most of it was true...kinda

"Is this true Prowl?" asked Prime looking at his SIC.

"Yes sir, she was upset about a previous argument between herself and another guard, I was talking to her about it" he kept a straight a face as ever.

"And her dress" he looked down at my destroyed garment

"It tore when I fell in, and well the chase didn't help" I said it was true, just not how he thought

"Shoes?"

"Again I fell in, they came off when I went in, and I'm sorry but in my deffense, no one, well maybe my cousin Maggie could have run in those, and that's on a flat surface" I wasn't giving up any thing else about those shoes. He'd find out what happened and then I'd starting running again.

"Okay, we have to go inside, are you okay with that" he looked me up and down. Clearly I was a mess, welll climbing trees in an evening gown will do that to you...I guess

"More then fine" I smiled and linked arms with Prowl, Optimus knew something was up but didn't push it. As Prime went in before us Prowl whispered in my ear "that fast thinking is one reason I love you" he kissed my ear. I slipped my arm out from his.

"say it again" I didn't believe my ears

"I love you" he pulled my facing him and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss and he left nothing out. He even dipped me. My leg wrapped around his and then I realized how light it was, we were inside, he has just kissed me like well like he did in front of everyone, he stood me up and wrapped an arm around me, I saw **all** the bots standing, gawking at me and Prowl, as was every human in the room.

The room burst into cheering and cat calls from everyone who knew us. I thought I heard some one, a bot most likely yell "you go girl! You caught the uncatchable!" above the noise.

I blushed lightly and whispered "you are so dead" as we made our way onto the dance floor, he twirled me out and the other bot couples joined us.

"Whatever you say love, I know you enjoyed it though" he said as he dipped me again, I blushed even harder. "Just knew it".

I had set out that tonight to tell Prowl how I felt, I never thought he'd beat me to it and that he'd do what he just did, in front of the Prez and well everyone I knew…all I could be sure of now was that it was going to be a hell of a flight back to base.

That's it! I hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope I didn't Kill Prowls Character too much he should still be able to walk. And I hope you love it enough to leave me your thoughts on it. Good. Bad. Let me now.


End file.
